


Jealous Torres 1 & 2

by AlexMel21



Series: Callica from LJ [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cage fighter whoa it has been a long while since I read that description for Torres, F/F, Jealousy, callica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: Two shorties with Jealous!Torres
Relationships: Erica Hahn/Callie Torres
Series: Callica from LJ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964053
Kudos: 1





	Jealous Torres 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> Still part of the late, great migration of fics. Reading these short ones, I kinda miss watching GA??
> 
> Notes from 2009:
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. These characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, writers, and ABC.

**I. Red lace**

Alex was standing at the nurses station when Cristina and Meredith came to pick up their charts. Cristina had her "I'm-not-in-Cardio-today" look and Meredith can only shrug everytime she sighs.  
  
"Alex? Who are you with today?" Alex cheekily smiled at Cristina.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Oh but I am with Hahn today." He leaned a little closer to the duo,  
  
"Any chance you know if Hahn was a cheeleader back in her days?" Cristina snorted at what she heard. Meredith crumpled her eyebrows.  
  
"What the? Alex what's wrong with you?" Cristina continued laughing. Mark slipped silently in the station, no one realizing he was there. Alex frowned at them,  
  
"I'm serious. She's got the hottest ass I've ever seen. Hotter than the cheerleader Torres, Sloan and I fixed. Definitely damn hotter." Cristina was now in full blown hysterical laughing fit. Meredith shrugged.  
  
"Don't mind Cristina, she's just upset about Bailey's shuggling on the residents. And stop talking about Hahn." Alex turned to Meredith, his normally expressionless eyes twinkled mischieviously.  
  
"I saw her dude. She's changing in the Attending's locker room this morning when Bailey told me to find her. She was just pulling her scrub pants on. She's wearing this lacy red--" Meredith clapped her hands over her ears, Cristina made a barfing sound,  
  
"Stop it right there. I think I just McPuked a little bit. I'm not interested in Hahn's undergarments, I need her to teach me." Alex smirked,  
  
"She teaches me." Alex glanced back at Erica, who was biting her bottom lip, concentrated on the chart she was studying. Mark heard what Alex said, Callie wouldn't be very happy if she heard this conversation. And just as he was thinking of paging Callie, the Latina was walking swiftly as she could, as if she was running late on something. Callie stopped at the nurses' station, Meredith's eye grew wide upon seeing the Cage fighter, not in a good mood at all. She stepped back a few steps, this would quickly turn into hell. Cristina was poking Alex out of his daydream,  
  
"I'd definitely pinch that-- hard." Alex's vision zoomed in on Erica's ass. Callie heard Alex's comment and looked over on what he was commenting. Mark saw Callie tighten her grip on the chart and he quickly stood up to do some damage control, but Callie was already at Alex's side, she cleared her throat. Cristina backed away, joining Mer in a safe distance. Sloan was caught in the middle.  
  
"Yeah, I'd pinch that too." Alex turned to his side, his eyes widened with shock and fear, Callie placed her arm across his shoulder, firmly gripping him with her super ortho powers,  
  
"Stop fantasizing about my girlfriend's ass Karev, or I'll kick yours, so hard you're gonna need emergency surgery, and I'm not fixing you up." Callie's glare shrunk Alex,  
  
"I--ah...I'll go to Bailey." he slipped away from Callie's grip, Callie patted him a little harshly on the back before he went scurrying away like a rat, Sloan walked to Callie, still visibly fuming over Alex's daydreaming antics,  
  
"Karev shouldn't be seeing Hahn in her red lace panties, Torres." Mark gave Callie a cheshire cat grin, he swore he saw steam come out of Callie's ears before walking away. Erica saw her when she turned her head and smiled her toothy grin at her. She walked towards her raven, the Latina still worked up with what just happened. Erica rubbed Callie's arm softly and said,  
  
"Something wrong Cal?"  
  
"Oh you have no idea."

**II. Black peep-toe heels**

"What are you staring at Mark Sloan?!" Lexie has her hands on her hips. Mark was caught off guard, staring into one tall ravishing blonde. Lexie's eyes travelled where Sloan's was a few minutes back and what she saw made her swallow.  
  
Alex Karev was staring yet again at Dr. Hahn. This time, Dr. Hahn was in her black peep-toe heels, a grey skirt that perfectly accentuated her gorgeous hips and long legs and a long sleeved off shoulder blouse. She was obviously waiting at the lobby for Callie. Lexie crossed the distance going to where Alex was standing and poked him on the shoulder.  
  
"You're drooling." Lexie snickered, Alex frowned at her,  
  
"No I'm not." but then Cristina smacked into them, not seeing that there were two people blocking the corridor.  
  
"Why the hell are you blocking the way?" Cristina was a bit annoyed, she was speed walking towards Erica, who was about to leave anytime Callie appears in her eyeshot.  
  
"Alex is drooling over Dr. Hahn." Lexie pointed out as she returned to Sloan, who was still amused by Alex's puppy love on Erica. Cristina looked at Alex then at Erica.  
  
"What's up with you dude?" she frowned, Alex sighed, as the blonde heart surgeon paced, more like strutted up and down the hallway, his eyes transfixed on his crush,  
  
"If she wasn't an Attending, I'd bang her on any on- call room, anytime."  
  
"And if I'm not your Attending, I'd bang your head on the wall, repeatedly." Alex whipped his head quickly and saw Callie glaring at him, her fists clenched, ready to break his nose. She was about to, when Erica called out to her,  
  
"Hey Cal, c'mon I'm hungry!" Erica picked her briefcase and purse, made a beeline for Callie and tugged her out of the hospital, leaving a white-faced Alex Karev and a red- faced, sniggering Mark Sloan.  
  
When they were at Erica's sedan and was about to start the engine, Erica asked Callie,  
  
"What was that about? Karev looked like he shitted on his pants." Callie shrugged, a sexy smirk appeared on her lips,  
  
"Oh nothing that you'd want to know."


End file.
